GPA DWA S2 P4 E50: Kari's Choice
by DisneyFan229
Summary: Now a fully grown 18-year-old adult, Kari is struggling to decide whom she wants to marry. Things get worse when the Poi Brothers and Willis come to see Kari. Kari is torn, she doesn't want to hurt anybody's feelings. Who will Kari choose? How will she avoid hurting anybody's feelings?


Years have passed, Kari is no longer a child or a preteen or a teenager, she is now an full grown adult. Her friends have already picked whom they want to marry. But Kari and her friend, Gabrielle are still struggling with this choice. Kari had finished high school and is now in college. When the day came to choose, Kari was still wearing the outfit she had worn as a preteen, only in a larger size since she is an adult. Her brown hair was parted in the back middle. Hey Kari, have you decided who you want to marry yet? Her old brother, 22-year-old Tai said. He was moving into a new home with his wife, 20-year-old Mimi. No. Kari said. Well, I just thought I let you know, the Poi Brothers and Willis are both coming to see you. They want to know how are you doing and they want to know your decision. Davis will be there too. Oh no, Kari sighed. How will I choose without anyone getting their feelings hurt? That is up to you Kari, Tai said. I can't help you. Ask your friend, Gabrielle? Maybe she has some advice. Okay Tai, Kari said. Meanwhile in the Pokemon world, Gabrielle was now 20-years-old. She was by herself. Hey Gabe, are you going to the Digital World? Her friend, Ray said walking up. He was the same age. He still had feelings for Gabrielle. Yep, I need to decide who to choose, Gabrielle said. Want to come along? Sure! Ray said. They held their D-8s to the screen and landed in Odiba, Japan. What are we doing here? Ray said. Someone said they had a question for me. Gabrielle replied. Hey Gabrielle! 18-year-old Ken Ichijouji said walking up. Ray grew angry. What did this boy want with his girl? I need to talk to you alone without _him_. Ken said. Let him hear if he wants too. Gabrielle said calmly. Okay, Ken shrugged. Ken knelt on one knee and held out a ring. Gabrielle, I have had feelings for you for a long time. I was always in love with you even when I was the Digimon Emperor. Ken said slowly. Gabrielle, will you marry me? Before Gabrielle could take the ring, Ray shoved past her. What? Ray? Gabrielle asked shocked. If you want to marry Gabrielle, you must fight me. I had feelings for her first. Ray spoke up. Oh, Ray. Gabrielle sighed. Fine with me! Ken said setting the ring down. The two boys fought hard. The fight finally ended with Ray as the victor. Oh, Ray. Gabrielle said running to Ray hugging him. I never knew you had it in you. She kissed him on the lips, then he returned the kiss. Ken sighed. He had tried. Wait, Ken. I must reject the offer. Thanks for asking me though. Go to Yolei, she's the right one for you. Gabrielle said trying to comfort Ken. Thanks Gabrielle, I will. Ken bowed and ran off to find Yolei. Meanwhile at the Tokyo Airport, the Poi Brothers and Willis had arrived. Now let's go onward to see Kari, Willis said. Willis was from Colorado in America. He was a Digidestined partnered to two Digimon: Terriermon and Lopmon. The Poi Brothers were from Hong Kong. They were also Digidestined. Kari! They cried happily. Kari was gathering her things up. Hey Kari, 18-year-old Takeru, her childhood friend said. So, have you decided yet. Kari whispered in his ear. Meet me at the park. I'll choose then. She slung her backpack on her shoulder. Davis rang Kari's doorbell. Hey Kari! He blushed when he saw her. Davis, what are you doing here? Kari asked setting her backpack down. I wanted to ask if you made your decision yet, who you're going to marry? Davis smiled. I haven't decided yet Davis, Kari said. Meet me at the park, okay. Okay, Davis said shyly. Kari was walking to the park. HIKARI! The Poi Brothers said jumping at Kari, but she jumped out of the way. Looks like these boys like you Kari. Willis! Kari gasped. Nice to see you again. Willis kissed Kari's hand. Hikari, we have a gift for you. The eldest Poi Brother came over and gave Kari a rose. It smells good, thanks. Kari smiled at him. The eldest Poi Brother's face turned completely red and he blushed. The younger Poi Brothers looked mad at him. The middle Poi Brother came over and kissed Kari on the cheek. Well, we've should've guessed the welcoming committee would be here. Davis snapped. Don't worry, Davis. It will be fine. TK tried to cheer up Davis. All the boys from the Pokemon world that were in love with Kari came up to her smiling. Thanks guys, but I've already have chosen who I want as my husband. Kari smiled at all of them. Davis clapped his hands together hoping she would choose him. I choose you Takeru, Kari kissed TK on the lips which he returned. Davis began to cry. All the other boys looked sad. I'm really sorry, I don't mean to hurt any of your feelings. I still like you guys, but not in a romantic way. Kari said kindly. Kari walked over to Davis and hugged him as he cried. Davis, I considered choosing you, but Takeru and I have known each other since we were infants. Kari kissed Davis on the cheek. Davis stopped crying, smiled, and blushed. What's going to happen next, find out as the journey for our heroes continues.


End file.
